Good News
by christinesdaae
Summary: Glinda the Good was left devastated when she realized that she had almost no one left, both of her friends gone. That was until she learned one fact that 'healed her wounds' greatly. MY FIRST ONE-SHOT, PLEASE R&R


**I've been meaning to write a one-shot from Glinda's point of view from the end of the musical to a little further, (which I made up) so here it is. Enjoy I guess :)**

'**Good News…'**

* * *

Glinda the Good could hear the cheers of the people of Oz from outside of the castle, celebrating the death of the 'Wicked Witch of the West'. It hurt her dearly to believe that she was dead, that Elphaba Thropp was dead. And now Glinda would have to put a smile through it all too? _How Horrendible? _ She thought as she slowly headed outside, mentally preparing a speech in her head. As much as she hated to lie about Elphaba being the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and having to remain 'happy' about it, she had made a promise to her friend, a promise that she could never break. After all, it was the final thing that Elphaba had wanted before her death; her best friend to be safe.

As Glinda glided up in her pink bubble, she put on her false smile, (which fooled every Ozian there) and looked to the crowd below.

"Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time and there will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you'll all let me, I'd like to try to help, I'd like to try to be, Glinda the Good." The blonde weakly smiled down at everyone who continued to celebrate her best friend's death.

It truly had been a frightening time, but it was frightening for her in a different way. It was frightening to believe that her previous fiancé had left her, only to be killed by soldiers in the Gale Force, all because of her. It was frightening to believe that she had to hide in a cupboard while she heard her best friend scream for the final time, melt, right when she was there in the room, where she was helpless to do anything, but scream in her mind, which was horrendible to her. As much as she wanted these thoughts to be gone, these horrible, horrendifying thoughts to be gone, there was a small ping of gratefulness that she could have these thoughts. These thoughts were what kept her best friend and ex-fiancé 'alive in her head' after all. The blonde sighed as she lowered herself to the ground, making her way to her villa by the Emerald City Palace. Before she headed upstairs, she had learned that there were multiple requests for a ball that night in honour of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, and Glinda had been forced to accept it. For the first time, she would actually be _dreading_ a party.

* * *

When she arrived in her room, she broke into hysterics. She cried for what seemed like hours, over everything that had happened. Over Elphaba, over Fiyero, even over Nessa. Over everyone whom had their lives ruined because of her foolish mistakes. It took quite a while to calm herself down, but she managed to do so. After all, she had to be Glinda the Good as she had promised to the Citizens of Oz. She sat up on her bed, and walked to her mirror. She looked at her tear-stained face, her makeup completely ruined. Her mascara ran down and made her look frightening. She shuddered at the look and headed to her bathroom, where she washed her face, the runny makeup all gone, and dressed herself in a beautiful, magnificent ball gown which she would be wearing to the ball that night.

The ball gown was a pale blue, with a frilly, even softer blue layer on the top of it which had clear crystals embedded into it, and the silky smooth bottom of the dress, which pooled around her, gliding gracefully around the blonde as she walked around her room, trying it out. Once she adjusted to the dress, she put her hair into a perfect, magnificent bun, placing her crown on top of it. She truly did look like the soon-to-be Ruler of Oz, although she didn't feel that way. No amount of makeup could hide the look of grief on her face from herself, nothing could.

_This is how things will be now, and you'll learn to adjust to them._ Glinda attempted to tell herself, nearly crying once again. She breathed steadily, staring at herself in the mirror and trying to pass time. She looked to the Grimmerie, which laid on her bed and convinced herself to pick it up again. It strongly reminded her of the last time that she and Elphaba had met, and the blonde could barely get herself to look at it. But alas, she managed to look at it long enough to change its appearance, to make it look like any other book to everyone else. It now read: "_The History of Oz: First Edition"_, which was a convincing enough disguise for everyone else who would see it.

She placed it on her bookshelf, right between multiple other books and steadied her breathing once again. As she glanced at the clock, she took note that it was now seven o' clock, and that the ball would start in approximately half an hour minutes. The blonde contained herself for the next fifteen minutes and finally slipped into her glass heels before heading out of the room and into the carriage that was waiting for her outside. A maid helped her in, making sure that she would not trip on her dress and made sure that she was comfortable before closing the carriage door gently behind her, the carriage taking off shortly after that. She was now prepared for the ball, for the hideous statements that would be said about her friend. She knew that mentally, Elphie would always be there for her. And so would Fiyero, even if he never truly loved her. That was all she needed to remember.

In another fifteen minutes, Glinda the Good arrived at the destination; the ballroom of the Emerald Palace. It was decorated beautifully and was very detailed, considering that Elphaba had only passed away that day. She plastered on her smile, making a grand entrance to the party as everyone focused their attention on the good witch who was sure to become the Ruler of Oz. Once everyone had focused their attention on others, chattering about multiple things, Glinda worked her way upstairs to a vacant room above, which was probably just another sitting room in the palace.

She walked to the window in the corner of the room, peering outside at the dark sky, staring at the only bright features of it; the moon and stars. She didn't want to be down there at the ball, perhaps telling even more false tales and stories about Elphaba. The time for that would come eventually, but it could not be now. Now on her face, she did not wear a smile, but she wore a frown, feeling alone in a world of lies. Her two closest friends were gone, and she tried to recall what she had left.

* * *

_You have to be strong, you have to stay in one piece._ _You have to be, Glinda the Good, for not just the sake of yourself, but for the sake of others. _Glinda told herself once more. As Glinda was about to cry once again, a comforting hand touched her left shoulder. And another one touched her right. The blonde nearly screamed as she felt the two figures' touches, afraid that they were people who did not like her ways of thinking and would try to take her down from her position as Ruler of Oz before she received it. But as she turned around, she realized that she had thought wrong. In fact, Glinda believed she was looking at illusions at the moment.

"Please, I've gone through enough. Please don't do this…" Glinda begged to the 'illusions'. The 'illusions' were Elphaba and Fiyero, for it was much to hard for the blonde to believe that they were here.

"Glinda, we're both so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. I convinced Fiyero to tell you, after many arguments, but we're both alive, and doing well." Elphaba warmly smiled at her friend who still did not believe that they were there.

"And if you don't believe that we're here, just at least let us try to tell you that we do have to leave Oz, after all, we're supposed to be 'dead'. But we wanted o let you know that-"

Before Fiyero could continue, the blonde was hugging them both very tightly, crying on their shoulders.

"I've missed you both so much! I don't think that I could bear to lose you both again!"

"We'll try to return again, we'll try out hardest to. We just wanted to apologize to you. Now you need to head back to the ball and talk the rest of your night away as you deserve to be doing."

"Goodbye." Fiyero and Elphaba said together, all three of the friends crying. After one last hug and wave goodbye, Elphaba and Fiyero left the building, Glinda now wearing a true, genuine smile. Her friends were alive, and doing well. That was all that mattered to her now. She smiled brightly as she left the room and headed back to the ballroom once again, knowing that her future would not be dreaded anymore.

* * *

**I know it's kind of corny, but whatever. It's my first one-shot, so I hope you're happy with it :)**


End file.
